An Affair To Remember
by PurpleStallion
Summary: Harry and Hermione meet on a ship and fall in love but they are engaged to other people they say they will meet six months later if they still love each other in New York but will it happen? AU.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the movie An Affair To Remember

"Harry Potter is on aboard?" A flock of whispers broke out in the hallway as a man with jet black hair, green eyes, and glasses walked passed them.

"He's getting married to Ginny Weasley, lucky girl." A group of women gossiped as he brushed passed them. The young man sighed as he walked out to the deck, he was glad to be outside and away from the spotlight. He was finally alone or so he thought.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" A woman a few feet down from him asked looking at the sunset.

"Yes, yes it is." He replied moving closer to the young woman. She had brown bushy hair and a smile played at her lips, the sun shining off her face making her skin glow.

"I love sunsets I used to watch them with my parents when I was little." The woman said turning to look at him. He saw that she had light brown hazel eyes and for a moment he was lost in them.

"Oh." He managed to say before he broke eye contact with her.

"Are they on the ship with you?" He asked trying to make conversation.

"No, I'm traveling alone." The woman said.

"You?"

"No my parents died when I was very young." The man said sadly.

"I'm sorry." The woman told him compassion in her voice.

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way." She told him changing the subject.

"Harry Potter." Harry told her, thankfully for the change of topic but waited for her to ask for an autograph.

"The pink glow always reminds me of pink champagne. I love pink champagne." Hermione told him.

Harry was caught off guard, he had never met a woman who didn't go mental when they found out he was Harry Potter.

"_Maybe she doesn't know who I am." _Harry thought to himself. The horn of the ship broke his thoughts.

"Seven - thirty." He said glancing down at his watch. "I guess dinner's about to start."

"Oh. I should be going it was nice to meet you Mr. Potter." Hermione said as she gave him a smile and began walking down the deck. Harry stood there for a moment before he realized she was walking away.

"Ms. Granger wait!" He called to her as he ran down the deck to catch up with her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me." Hermione gave him a puzzled look.

"It's just your the only person I know on the ship and I like talking to you, if you have plans already - "

"No it's not that it's just I don't know Mr. Potter."

"It's just dinner. I promise."

"Okay." Hermione said after a moment of thinking.

"Great." Harry said smiling.

They entered the dinner hall and their waiter led them to a table. As soon as they sat down the entire hall went silent.

"What are they looking at.?" Hermione asked.

"Us." Harry told her.

"It's very - "

"Uncomfortable." Harry finished for her.

"Yes."

Some people began pulling out cameras and taking pictures of them.

"That's not good."

"Maybe I should go." Hermione said.

"No, wait I have an idea." Harry told her as he pulled their waiter aside, whispered something into his ear and slipped money into his hand.

"Come on." Harry told as he took her hand and lead her out of the hall.

"Harry, where are we going?" She asked as he pulled her along.

"Hurry I think their following us." He told her as they ran hand in hand through the hallways for at least ten minutes laughing the whole time. They reached a room with the number twenty-eight on it and Harry quickly pulled out a key and they entered the room. They closed the door and pressed their backs against to it, only when they caught their breath they realized they were holding hands and quickly let go.

"I haven't had that much fun in ages." Hermione told him.

"Me either." They pulled themselves together and Hermione looked around the room, his room was rather large but nothing too fancy. She saw that there was a bed, a couch, a tv, a closet, a window, and a table. On the table there was dinner for two and a bottle of champagne in ice.

"Since dinner in the hall didn't go as I planned, I thought maybe we could have dinner in here if you don't mind." Harry told her as he pulled out the chair for her.

"No it's lovely." She told him as she sat down.

"Good." He said as he pulled out the bottle of pink champagne.

"I love pink champagne."

"I know. Shall we then?"

So good, bad?


End file.
